


Безжалостный

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, ItaSasu - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possession, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Однажды ночью, выпив лишнего вместе со своим братом, Саске осознаёт, почему никогда не сможет возненавидеть Итачи. Потому что, как бы сильно он ни старался повзрослеть и полагаться только на себя, никто не знает его — и не владеет им — так, как Итачи.





	Безжалостный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruthless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466628) by Lord Youko. 



— Блондинчик знает, что ты здесь?

Руки Саске рефлекторно сжимаются на стакане с алкоголем.

Ему не следовало пить; он несовершеннолетний. Более того, Итачи не должен был  _позволять_  ему пить. Чем он только думал, допуская, чтобы его младший брат делал подобное. На самом деле это именно Итачи предложил брату алкоголь, когда тот явился к нему на порог, и Саске, разумеется, принял предложение, ведь он же теперь мужчина. Он знает, что Итачи смеётся над ним, смеётся над хилыми попытками младшего бросить ему вызов, взять над ним верх. И делу совсем не помогает то, что Саске не умеет контролировать опьянение так, как умеет Итачи.

— Наруто... не знает.

Итачи отпивает из собственного стакана, искоса глянув на своего отото. Юношу явно гнетёт что-то, о чём он отказывается говорить. Итачи поражён тем фактом, что после всего, что он натворил, ему так и не удалось заставить Саске возненавидеть его. Что несмотря на их противостояние и его предательство — Саске, почувствовав себя в раздрае, посреди ночи обратился не к кому иному, как к старшему брату.

— Я... в этот раз исцелился быстрее.

Реплика громко падает между ними в безмолвии ночи.

— Неужели?

Саске вцепляется рукой себе в колено. Его аники действительно единственный способен привести его в такую ярость так быстро.

— Это значит, я становлюсь сильнее, — твёрдо заявляет он. — И скоро стану сильнее тебя.

Итачи ничего не отвечает, и Саске зыркает на него, желая, чтобы тот разозлился, чтобы ему перестало быть всё равно.

_Не смотри на меня свысока,_  думает Саске, и в венах вскипает алкоголь.

— Ты пришёл, чтобы сказать мне это?

Саске глотает быстрый вдох.  
— Я-...

Его стакан ещё не пуст, но Итачи всё равно пододвигается вперёд, чтобы подлить ещё, а Саске слишком горд, чтобы сказать «достаточно». Как-никак сам Итачи выпил больше, однако же до сих пор ни в одном глазу.

Так что Саске делает маленький глоток.

— Ты должен знать, — неожиданно начинает он, и голос слишком громок для такой тихой ночи. — Ты должен знать, что я приложу все усилия, чтобы стать сильнее тебя, разгромить тебя.

Саске повторяет это уже в миллионный раз, поэтому Итачи знает: это не то, что ему на самом деле хочется сказать. А чего ему действительно хочется, так это чтобы аники у него  _спросил_...

— Почему?

— Потому что я тебя ненавижу.

Это незамедлительный ответ, а потому по всем общим принципам он должен являться правдой. Но дело вовсе не в том, что именно  _ненависть_  выражена в нём больше всего.

— Понятно.

Саске глядит на него с удивлением. Раньше брат никогда с этим не соглашался. 

Итачи поворачивается к младшему и вонзается в него своим гипнотическим, змееподобным взглядом.  
— Но я спросил не об этом. 

Саске просто уверен, что брат слышит неистовый грохот его сердца.  
— Тогда о чём? — выжимает он, и голос даже для собственного слуха звучит надтреснуто.

— Почему ты так ищешь боли?

Комната теряет отчётливость очертаний, когда зрачки у Саске расширяются.

Он с громким ударом встречает стакан со столом.  
— Ты что несёшь? — грубо спрашивает Саске, опуская глаза и позволяя им скрыться за упавшей на лицо чёлкой.

Итачи даже не снисходит до того, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Я хочу сделать больно  _тебе_ , — кричит Саске. — А не наоборот. Не пори  _чушь!_

Вслед за этим раздаётся стеклянный звон разбившегося стакана, когда Саске хватается за стол в попытке отодвинуться от своего аники, который навис над ним, поймав за подбородок длинными пальцами.

— Будь это правдой... отото... — Саске ненавидит себя за то, как сжалось сердце от последнего слова и от горячего дыхания Итачи на собственном лице, — ...будь это правдой... ты бы не пришёл сюда посреди ночи, чтобы просить меня... тебя уничтожить.

Саске сглатывает, в горле внезапно пересыхает, безжалостные слова брата отдаются в ушах.

_Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя уничтожил?_

— Не правда! — выкрикивает он, зажмуриваясь от жестоких слов, бурлящих в сознании. — Не правда...

— Из-за этого ты сражаешься, — продолжает Итачи. — Другой причины сражаться у тебя нет.

Саске нахмуривается, пронзая его яростным взглядом.

— Хочешь сказать, это  _твоя_  причина сражаться... аники?

Итачи ухмыляется выдержке своего младшего брата.

— Я сражаюсь, потому что получаю от этого удовольствие, Саске.

— Вот и я тоже!

Итачи вдруг представляет себе совсем маленького Саске, показавшего ему язык после того, как он мягко сказал мальчику, что зима ему нравится больше весны. Маленький Саске заявил со всем упорством, что тоже больше любит зиму... так же как и аники.

Мягкий палец проходится вниз по щеке Саске, и юноша встревоженно уставляется на старшего брата.

— Ты получаешь удовольствие от сражения?

— Оно даёт мне прилив сил, — надменно заявляет Саске. — Даёт почувствовать себя живым.

Это вполне соответствует действительности. Когда Саске сказал то же самое Наруто, блондин посмотрел на него со смесью отвращения и восхищения. Это безотказная броня, которую Саске за годы довёл до совершенства.

— Это совсем не одно и то же, — улыбается Итачи.

Саске следовало бы помнить, что в отношении Итачи никакая его защита не срабатывает.

— Не знаю, о чём ты, — лжёт он.

Рука перемещается с его щеки, оказываясь вблизи горла, ласково поглаживая бледную плоть.

— Сражаться и получать ранения... боль... всё это заставляет тебя почувствовать себя живым... потому что у тебя больше нет иных причин жить.

А вот это самая что ни на есть голая правда о его жизни. В ней заключается самое уязвимое для Саске место, развенчивающее его маленькую безобидную ложь, за которой он в безопасности. Надо было думать головой, прежде чем раскрываться старшему брату, известному своей безжалостностью...

— Это не делает тебя сильным, отото.

...и Итачи бьёт точно в цель.

— Это не делает тебя взрослым.

Ещё удар.

— Это означает, что ты никогда не научишься меня ненавидеть, как бы ни старался.

Дыхание Саске становится быстрым и поверхностным. Воздух... кажется, он не может глотнуть достаточно воздуха...

— Ты хочешь сражаться со мной... потому что знаешь, что я могу тебя уничтожить.

Рука на горле сжимается сильнее.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя уничтожил... потому что это проще, чем уничтожить себя самому... не так ли?

Младший таращится на красный блеск в глазах своего брата и осознаёт, что время игр вышло.

— Потому что... — шепчет Саске. — Что ещё мне остаётся? Я так и не смог тебя возненавидеть... в отличие от тебя... ты-то меня ещё как ненавидишь.

В самый первый раз — со смертоносной хваткой брата на своём горле, со своей жизнью в руках Итачи — Саске улыбается, слабо и искренне, и душераздирающе невинно.

— Ты всегда был сильнее меня... аники.

И тогда рука на его горле сменяется губами, тёплыми и настойчивыми, и Саске подставляет шею своему хищнику, единственному человеку, который покоряет его, даже не стараясь.

Здесь и сейчас нет места правильному и неправильному. Они с Итачи всегда были ближе, чем братья. Но теперь он был с Наруто. И такие вещи, такие побуждения должен был испытывать только к тому мальчику, которого любил и которым был любим. Но любовь... это совершенно другое. И дело вовсе не в любви. Дело в желании и потребности.

Этой ночью Саске вложил свои тайны, свои слабости и свои страхи в руки Итачи. Их танцы вокруг притворной ненависти уже слишком затянулись. Настало время так или иначе положить им конец. Вдали от Итачи, Саске, возможно, и смог бы убедить себя, что ненавидит этого человека; возможно, смог бы заставить себя полюбить лучшего друга. Но сейчас, рядом с ним, Саске не может так жить; он не может посмотреть Итачи в глаза и сказать, что ненавидит.

Он никогда не был достаточно силён, чтобы устоять перед своим братом.

 

Стройные руки срывают с него одежду. Ни на секунду губы Итачи не расстаются с телом младшего брата. Поцелуи совсем не кажутся поцелуями — они как клейма, жгучие и беспощадные.

— Унгх! Онии-сан!

Теперь ничто его не остановит; ничто не заставит притворяться. Когда Итачи ушёл, Саске отчаянно пытался собрать по кусочкам и склеить собственную жизнь, разбившуюся в тот момент, когда он увидел мёртвых родителей и Итачи, стоявшего над ними с улыбкой на лице. Но он устал держать себя по частям, которые так и не смог скрепить.

Холодные мозолистые руки бродят по его обнажённому телу, и Саске придавлен к дивану лежащим на нём сверху Итачи. Одна мускулистая нога старшего оказывается между его ног, и Саске чувствует желание своего брата, горячее и твёрдое, рядом с собственным. И бесстыдно стонет.

В тот день несколько лет назад Итачи уничтожил всё, что было Саске дорого, разрушил его мир, а его самого оставил в живых из какого-то больного, извращённого сострадания, но на сей раз он этого не сделает. На сей раз Саске или вернёт себе своего аники, или умрёт, пытаясь вернуть.

Ладонь Итачи неожиданно смыкается на его возбуждении, и у Саске вспыхивают щёки оттого, как крупная рука брата перекрывает его скромный член. Саске позволяет взгляду опуститься ниже. У брата куда больший размер, по сравнению с ним.

— Саске.

Младшего выводит из задумчивости собственное имя, произнесённое хриплым глубоким голосом.

— Если мы сделаем это сегодня, — говорит ему Итачи, — то завтра твоя жизнь будет кончена.

Как странно, что сердцебиение учащается вовсе не из-за угрозы смерти, а из-за того, как Итачи на него смотрит.

— Хай, — соглашается он, и его губы попадают в плен губ Итачи, и Саске ощущает вкус алкоголя, а также ещё чего-то, вызывающего привыкание. Язык брата прижимается к его губам, обе руки Саске оказываются заломлены над головой в захвате одной руки Итачи. Он не сопротивляется, охотно предлагая исследовать себя, как заблагорассудится. Всё-таки главный здесь аники, а не он. Кроме того, если осталась всего одна ночь жизни, то какой прок тратить её на притворство? Никто не узнает, что из них двоих именно он покорился своему старшему брату, да и к тому же, сколько бы Саске ни притворялся, всё равно Итачи всегда видел правду.

Когда Итачи разрывает поцелуй, Саске дышит тяжело и надсадно. Но брат не даёт ему времени оправиться и переворачивает на диван животом. Саске краснеет. Похоже что даже в сексе Итачи будет помешанным на контроле.

Холодные, скользкие пальцы зондируют его вход.

— Кто-нибудь уже был в тебе?

Саске улыбается сам себе. Итачи не волнует, трахался ли он с Наруто. Акт секса тут не при чём; Итачи спрашивает, отдавался ли Саске кому-нибудь.

— Нет, — отвечает он, и по глухому хмыку брата понимает, что садист доволен.

Вскоре пальцы уже растягивают его, медленно, но жёстко. Саске извивается, непривычный ко вторжению в свою задницу, и чувствует, как Итачи ухмыляется ему в кожу. Пальцы исчезают, и следом Саске ощущает старшего брата — твёрдого и тяжёлого — у своего входа.

— Ты уже думал об этом раньше, Саске? О нас... о том, как я делаю это с тобой?

Одна ночь, чтобы жить... какой смысл во лжи? Только сегодня он будет Саске своего аники, будет тем ясноглазым маленьким мальчиком, что поклонялся земле, по которой ходил Итачи. Он будет тем, с чем все эти годы боролся, но чем так сильно желал быть.

— Да... я-... — ему приходится сглотнуть, чтобы собраться с духом. — Я всегда дрочил с твоим именем на моих губах... аники...

Итачи жёстко входит в него, и Саске вскрикивает, от боли на глазах выступают слёзы. Старший брат в ответ склоняется над ним, опуская больший вес на его спину, потому что знает, что Саске комфортно себя чувствует под таким давлением.

— А Наруто-кун знает, что ты вожделеешь своего аники, Саске?

Даже сквозь боль Саске задушенно смеётся.  
— Наруто тебя ненавидит, аники.

Итачи ухмыляется и медленно выходит из сжавшегося нутра своего брата.  
— А ещё он боится меня.

Саске мягко рычит в знак согласия.  
— А кто нет?

Итачи ничего не говорит, потому что это правда. Он принёс более чем достаточно боли, чтобы его боялись и ненавидели; и пробудить эти чувства ему не удалось лишь в одном человеке, который сейчас извивается и стонет под ним.

Остальное время они не разговаривают. Единственные звуки — их рычание и стоны, и крики Саске, когда Итачи берёт его снова и снова. Вскоре Саске выматывается, но вот только его брат ненасытен. Раз за разом Итачи возбуждает его, вынуждая просить и умолять о невыносимо восхитительном облегчении, которого Саске прежде не испытывал никогда, пока не лёг под собственного старшего брата.

 

Спустя время Саске бросает взгляд на окно, чтобы увидеть, как первые лучи восхода осветляют небо. Итачи всё ещё вколачивается в него, одновременно надрачивая ему. Саске смотрит на небо раннего утра, на последний рассвет в своей жизни, и умиротворённо улыбается.

— Аники, — шепчет он севшим от криков голосом. В какой-то момент ночи Итачи отпустил его руки и перевернул на спину. Саске с нежностью кладёт ладони ему на бицепсы. Итачи приподнимается над своим братом.

— ...Айшитэру,* — говорит ему Саске. В ответ Итачи сильно кусает его в шею, и Саске кончает в последний раз, прежде чем потерять сознание.

 

.............

Когда Саске открывает глаза, на дворе уже позднее утро. С улицы доносятся звуки городского движения. На нём сверху крепко спит Итачи.

— Аники? — изумлённо произносит Саске. Он ведь уже не ожидал проснуться.

Итачи раскрывает тяжёлые со сна веки, чтобы устремить на него пристальный ленивый взгляд, и сердце Саске сжимается от продирающего до костей страха.

Это всё... было для Итачи игрой? Ещё одним способом вызвать в Саске ненависть? Глаза наполняются слезами, и он крепко стискивает предплечья брата. Разве Итачи не осознавал, что никакими своими действиями не заставит Саске ненавидеть его? Неужели не понимал, что если ещё раз бросит своего отото, то у Саске больше не останется сил даже  _попытаться_  собрать себя по кускам? В этот раз Саске так и  _останется_  разбитым.

— Аники? — в ужасе шепчет он совсем тихо. — Аники! Аники!

Это единственное, что приходит ему в голову. Нет, нет... его старший брат не может быть  _настолько_ жесток...

— Что такое, Саске?

Его сердце никогда не остаётся спокойным при звуке собственного имени из уст Итачи, в особенности когда у того столь глубокий и заспанный голос. А ещё Итачи до сих пор не встал с младшего брата.

— Ты обещал, — напоминает Саске, больше не заботясь о том, что говорит как маленький. — Ты обещал... что в этот раз убьёшь меня, аники. Пожалуйста... ты не можешь так со мной... ты не можешь,  _не можешь!_

Теперь он всхлипывает, бессильно прижимаясь к торсу брата. Он понимает, что дело уже попахивает истерикой, но в данный момент важно совсем не это.

— Ничего подобного я не обещал, — говорит Итачи, всё-таки привставая с тела Саске, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

Глаза младшего в панике округляются.  
— Ты обещал! Ты сказал-...

— ...-что если ты отдашься мне, то с сегодняшнего дня твоя жизнь будет кончена.

— Да! — выдыхает Саске, испытывая облегчение оттого, что Итачи признаёт это.

— Это не значило, что я тебя убью, — улыбается Итачи.

— Что-?.. — переспрашивает Саске, всматриваясь ему в глаза в попытке расшифровать их странное выражение. Он просто уверен, что никогда ещё не видел у Итачи такого взгляда. — Тогда что это значит? — с бухающим в груди сердцем выдавливает он.

Саске слегка вздрагивает, когда Итачи нажимает большим пальцем на ставшую уже пурпурной метку у него на шее.

— Это значит, что сегодня ты переезжаешь ко мне.

Саске цепенеет. Потом часто-часто моргает на своего брата.

— Пере...езжаю...?

— Теперь ты мой, Саске, — шепчет Итачи и тянется вниз, чтобы с силой потереть его сверхчувствительный орган. — Твоя жизнь... отныне принадлежит мне.

Для Саске эти слова звучат слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Его брат... его аники... наконец-то принимает его...?

— Я-... твой? — спрашивает он тихим, уязвимым голосом, и сердце гулко колотится от собственнических слов, не допускающих каких-либо возражений.

И тогда своим весом Итачи вновь пригвождает его к дивану.  
— Мой, — подтверждает он. — Этого ты хотел, Саске. За этим пришёл. Стать моим.

Это даже не вопрос. Утверждение.

— Я наблюдал за тобой... все эти годы. Все эти желания такие неправильные, такие вещи недопустимы между братьями. Я пытался спасти тебя, Саске. Пытался заставить возненавидеть меня...

Саске захлёбывается воздухом, когда Итачи притирается уже вновь возбуждённым членом к его собственному.

— ...но похоже, ты не желаешь быть спасённым. Вот почему ты пришёл ко мне посреди ночи — даже после того, как я отнял у тебя всё дорогое, после того как избил тебя до полусмерти. Ты сделал свой выбор, младший брат. И пути назад нет. Ты всегда будешь моим.

 

В объятиях своего старшего брата Саске улыбнулся, и слёзы радости покатились по лицу, когда его шею вновь атаковали собственнические зубы. Это правда; в глубине души он хотел именно этого, даже если боялся себе в этом признаться, даже если пытался спрятать эту всепоглощающую, сжигающую любовь под более приемлемой личиной ненависти. Он  _сам_  навлёк это на себя.

И теперь Итачи  _ни за что_  не позволит ему хоть как-то от этого отделаться.

**Author's Note:**

>  **П/п:**  
>  * Aishiteru (愛してる) — одна из форм того, как можно сказать по-японски «Я люблю тебя». В частности, именно эту форму использовал в каноне воскрешённый Итачи, прощаясь с Саске после победы над Кабуто. Однако тут необходимо отметить, что "aishiteru" само по себе используется японцами ограниченно и ни в коем случае — в отношении друга или члена семьи (брата, сестры, отца, матери и т.д.), потому что в таком случае это покажется очень странным. Говорить "aishiteiru" считается чрезвычайно дерзким, откровенным (бесстыдным), и обращаться таким образом принято только к тому, кого вы очень сильно любите: к жене/мужу или к вашему парню/девушке, — и то даже в этом случае предпочтительнее используется форма "daisuki (大好き)", что означает "очень сильно нравишься". Связано это с тем, что раньше форма aishiteru (愛してる) использовалась, когда речь шла о Будде. И чтобы сказать такое кому-то, нужно испытывать действительно неземную любовь (подобную любви к Богу).  
> 


End file.
